The howl of the heart
by Whitewolf111
Summary: "Everywhere could be heard screaming and crying of Konoha's villagers. Hundreds of dead ninjas were lying motionless on the ground, and sounds of kunais and shurikens were ripping ears. However, in the Valley of the End, time seems to stand still." - Naruto's and Sasuke's last battle. Spoilers


The howl of the heart

* * *

A/N: I don't own "Naruto", it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

'...' - speech

_'_..._'_– flashbacks

"….." – thoughts

Gamakichi – Naruto's frog

Aoda – Sasuke's snake

* * *

_/"Real friends are always going to be there by your side, even at times when you tell them to leave."/_

Everywhere could be heard screaming and crying of Konoha's villagers. Hundreds of dead ninjas were lying motionless on the ground, and sounds of kunais and shurikens were ripping ears. However, in the Valley of the End, time seems to stand still.

'Sasuke! Stop this, too many people have lost their lives!' – Naruto yelled, standing on the statue of the First Hokage.

'It doesn't even cross my mind. I want to watch you suffer, experiencing the same agony that felt my clan, I and especially Itachi!'

Naruto has never before seen Sasuke like this. Anger pervaded him whole and deep hatred could be read in his eyes.

'Danzo was the one who was to blame for everything, not Leaf! No one besides him and Konoha council has known for the mission and you have already killed him. The villagers and shinobis are completely innocent! Pull Akatsuki and stop this mess!'

'No one is innocent! Everyone was watching Uchihas with contempt and envy and couldn't hide their happiness as the clan disappeared. Neither you nor anyone else will restore their lives, nor erase the endless pain that my brother was feeling every day. Because of that, all of you are going to pay!' – Sasuke activated Chidori and jumped from Madara's statue to Naruto.

Blonde quickly moved away and threw shurikens at him but Sasuke easily dodged them. Fighting continued, and every blow which he gave or received by Sasuke, ached ten times more than it would otherwise. Naruto remembered their past battles. No one was like this, not even the fight in this same place three years ago, full of anger, full of contempt towards not only him, but also everyone else.

A feeling of sadness and helplessness gripped him. For the first time he thought he wouldn't be able to achieve his ultimate goal – to save Sasuke from evil that came over him.

A tear slipped down his cheek and he slowly began to fall to the ground, completely lowering his guard.

_'You said you consider Sasuke a brother. That's why I felt that you, Naruto, were the only one who could stop him.'_

_'It seems my work ends here, Naruto. I believe you can bring true peace. '_

_'Never go back on your word and never give up…'_

_'We believe in you.'_

"I can't give up! I _must not _give up and betray all those who have had hope in me, because I'm the only one who can stop Sasuke. In order to protect the village and _you_, Sasuke, I'm ready to fight to the last drop of the blood. I will never give up, that's my nindo, _**my ninja way**_!"

He wiped away the tear and slammed unprepared Sasuke on the face.

'Sasukeee!'. Naruto looked him with such determination, which to earlier he hadn't, that raven-haired boy shuddered.

'If not willingly, I'll bring you out of the darkness forcing. Even if it means I'll have to break all of your bones…even if it means I'll have to _kill you._ '

'That remains to be seen!' – Sasuke shouted and activated Susano'o whose fist flew towards Naruto. He switched to the Sage Mode and with the help of Kyuubi's chakra made gigantic hand that pulled Susano'o's fist. The battle became more intensive, and countless of shurikens were flying in all directions.

Soon, Sasuke activated Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Amaterasu was about to burn Naruto when he summoned Gamakichi. It sealed flames but worn out Naruto as well as Amaterasu had Sasuke.

They realised that the warming is gone and took positions for the final phase. Sasuke stood on the statue of his ancestor – Madara Uchiha, whilst Naruto stood on the sculpture of the inventor of Leaf Village – Hashirama Senju.

Sasuke summoned Aoda and activated enormous amount of Chidori, while Naruto activated Massive Rasengan. They were glaring to each other for a while, not paying attention to the ground which was shaking beneath them. The sky faded grey color, and the forest around them was blurred, as if this was foreshadowing epic event that will be played.

Then, the two of them clashed at each other. The energy of lightning and wind merged, the power of Chidori and Rasengan was crumbling all around. In the center of the vortex, blonde and raven were trying to override the other. One to get revenge on his former homeland, the other to turn away friend from the wrong path.

Shortly after, a huge energy that was collected exploded and sent flying both Naruto and Sasuke. They fell on the hard ground with a loud bang. Every inch of their body's was aching, and a cool breeze that chastised was getting worse the feeling in their countless open wounds.

Both of them were fatally wounded and they were aware of it.

Naruto slowly turned his head to Sasuke and met his gaze. However, it wasn't as he imagined it would be – full of anger and hatred. Instead, it contained an emotion which he couldn't interpret.

They were looking at each other, unable to say or do anything else until their breathing was slowing, and the wounds were bleeding saturating the earth on which they were lying.

Naruto may never eat again at Ichiraku ramen shop, he may never see again his friends, teammates and superiors in Konoha, he may never become _Hokage, _but even so, he wasn't sorry because he achieved his most important goal – he saved his best friend.

'Naruto…' - almost inaudible whisper came to him. The scene Naruto saw shocked him, though he knew it was only a matter of seconds when the two of them will succumb to their wounds, which even Tsunade herself wouldn't be able to heal.

Sasuke's skin became blue and life was leaving his onyx eyes.

'…you really… are a good person. ' – although half of his life he harbored hatred in himself, in the deep bottom of his heart, Sasuke knew that Naruto was always his true friend, _his best friend._ And with those last words, he went to the eternal repose, where his troubled soul could finally be able to rest.

The devastating pain, which Naruto hasn't experienced ever before, penetrated him when he saw Sasuke breathed for the last time. He didn't want it to be finished this way. _It_ _had to be different_.

But sometimes, life has other plans for us.

Then, the wrench in his stomach warned him that his death is approaching too. With great effort, he got to his knees and hands. Ache in his broken ribs and limbs were making harder his moves, but with the help of sheer will, he managed to crawl to Sasuke.

Thousands of reminiscences were going through Naruto's head as he was watching Sasuke's pale face. He remembered how people were rude to him, how they were rejecting him only because he was Jinchuuriki. Only one who accepted him at that time was Iruka-sensei whom he is very grateful for that. But soon, he drove those thoughts off, not wanting to dwell on the ugly things. Then he recalled the time when the Team 7 was assembled. Only one of whom he had a good opinion in his team was Sakura. He had a crush on her, but although she was constantly rejecting him, he didn't stop chasing after her.

He thought that Kakashi was some stupid freak who only likes to read porn and he was extremely jealous on Sasuke at that time. He was the best rocky in the class, and he himself was the worst. Sasuke was attractive, popular, smart, strong, and he wasn't. Because of that, raven became both his role model and rival.

If only he could know how his opinion of Team 7 will change. They became his most precious people, especially Sasuke whom he hated on the beginning.

How life can be ironic... – Naruto smiled a little, as much as his concussion muscles allowed.

Sasuke – his rival, role model, and above all, best friend, because of whom he sacrificed his life without a second of complaining.

They often quarreled and fought, but they always were ready to protect one another. Naruto wondered is this the feeling when you have a brother?

At that moment, before his eyes appeared the image of Sasuke and himself smiling with intertwined fingers.

He felt that his death is near and with last ounce of strength, he weakly performed his index and middle finger around the same fingers of Sasuke's cold hand and looked into his closed eyes.

'Goodbye… my friend.'

After those words, Naruto's heartbeats stopped.

His eyelashes slowly merged and he followed Sasuke in another world.

_/"Best friends are the people who make your problems their problems just so you don't have to go through them alone." /_

_'Because I'm your friend!'_

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading _The howl of the heart _as much as I was writing it :) I will soon write one-shot about how the truth of Itachi affected Sasuke. Reviews are appreciated. See ya!

P.S Sorry if there are grammar errors, English is not my native language.


End file.
